muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Reading Games
Sesame Street Reading Games is a computer game produced by Creative Wonders and compatible with Windows and Macintosh. The two disc package, previously released as Sesame Street Reading Is Fun! Toddler Edition, uses loose adaptations of literature to teach basic reading and comprehension skills. Both games are hosted by Alistair Cookie. The first is Grover's Travels, inspired by Jonathan Swift's Gulliver's Travels. Grover travels to the land of the Twiddlebugs (paralleling Gulliver's visit to Lilliput) and later encounters Big Bird and Snuffy (standing in for the giant Brobdignagians). The second game is The Three Grouchketeers, inspired by Alexandre Dumas' The Three Musketeers. Grover, Zoe, and Telly are the Grouchketeers, charged by King Oscar with the task of finding his missing Royal Pig. Both games were also released individually by Encore Software. Sesamestreetreadingisfuntoddlereditionlogo.jpg|1997 logo Sesamestreetreadingisfuntoddlereditionfrontcover.jpg|1998 cover Sesamestreetreadingisfuntoddlereditionbackcover.jpg|Contents Credits Knowledge Adventure *Producer: Paul Joffe *'Associate Producer/Product Manager': Lori Perkins *Executive Producers: Eric Hayashi, David Fratto *'Production Assistants': Brian Young, David Chatfield *'Technical Director': Naty Hoffman *'Director of Quality Assurance': Michael Craighead *'QA Certification Manager': Kurt Boutin *'QA Testing Managers': Randy Lee, Bill Carroll *'QA Certification Lead': Jon Chumra *Lead Tester: Michael Caradonna *'Testers': Renee Foster, Gerardo Araujo, Richard Arnold, Richard Walker *'Head of Marketing': Dave Anderson *Director of Public Relations: Marla Capra *Business Affairs Manager: Hilary Wells *'Packaging': Jessica Monson, Kathy Carter *'Manager of Creative Services': Steve Martin *'Manager of Editorial/Documentation Services': Elizabeth MacKney *'Consumer Research': Lisa Biossat, Irene Lane, Angie Wallace *Installion Programming/Electronic Documentation: Dan Kim *'Documentation Manager': Cathy Johnson *'Art Director': Ann Conway *'Graphic Designer': Michael Hannan *Documentation Specialist: John Smith Creative Wonders *'VP Product Development': Gibson Biddle *'Producer': Paul Oeschger *'Associate Producer': Gabriel B. Manriquez *'Assistant Producer': Erik B. Zwerling *'Product Manager': Matthew Park *'Assistant Product Manager': Bernard Camarao *'Supervisor, Quality Assurance & Testing': Kirk Kirschenbauer *'Lead Tester': Andrew Viloria *'Testers': Sean McGrath, Scott "The Cleaner" Schork, Yaya Pate *'Creative Services Manager': Greg Graalfs *'Documentation': Corinne Mah Children's Television Workshop Grover's Travels *'Lead Producer': Gina Covington *'Closing Producer': Jack McCall *'Executive Producer': Glenda Revelle *'Production Coordinator': Rault Kehlor *'Design Consultant': Grey Creations Limited *'Language Design': Cosmo Scrivanich *'Technical Director': Leland Woodbury *'Script Programmer': Daniel Projansky *'System Programmer': Todd Marshall *'Writer & Creative Director': J Milligan *'Art Director': Richard Zambito *'Lead Artist & Creative Development': Michael Arnold *'Muppet Animations & Backgrounds': Lyle Booth, Peter Lester, Jonathan Gladding *'Additional Animation': Steve Jaworski, Beth Stover, Jennifer Oxley *'Sound Director': Miles Ludwig *'Music & Sound Effects': Peter Durwood, Valerie Vigoda, Nancy Rosenberg *'Narration': Jennifer London *'Synchronization': Brendan Milburn, Liz Campbell *'Reserach Director': Lisa Medoff *'Marketing Manager': Ellen Gold *'VP Interactive Technologies': Rob Madell *'Finance Director': Teresa Turano *'Inspired by Guillver's Travels by': Jonathan Swift *'Special Thanks': **Amy Yang, Mary Kenefick, Cathy Banks **Renee Rachelle, Everyone at Nola Recording Studios, Robby Merkin **The teachers and children at medical Center Nursery School and the Acorn School, New York, NY The Three Grouchkeeters *'Producer': Wendy Paige Bronfin *'Executive Producer': Glenda Revelle *'Associate Producer': Jack McCall *'Production Assistant': Dan Projansky *'Production Coordinator': Rault Kehlor *'Language Design': Cosmo Scrivanich *'Technical Director': Leland Woodbury *'Lead Programmer': Jonathan Mooser *'System Programm'er: Todd Marshall *'Additional Programming': Ben Wright *'Creative Director': J Milligan *'Art Director': Russ Zambito *'Lead Artist/Creative Development': Lyle Booth *'Muppets Animations & Backgrounds': *Mike Arnold, Jonathan Guy *Peter Lester, Delfin Barral *'Additional Animation': *'Sound Director': Miles Ludwig *'Music and Sound Effects': Peter Durwood, Valerie Vigoda, Nancy Rosenberg *'Narration': Howard Ross *'Testers': Dorian Driskell, Aaron Flores, Daan Wisehart *'Research Director': Lisa Medoff *'Marketing Manager': Ellen Gold *'VP Interactive Technologies': Rob Madell *'Finance Director': Teresa Turano *'Inspired by The Three Musketeers by': Alexandre Dumas *'Special Thanks': **Shari Rosenfeld, Erik Strommen, Grey Creations Ltd **Sarah Chumsky, Josh Selig, Renee Rachelle **Rick Wetzel, Interactive Educational Systems Design Inc., Everyone at Nola Recording Studios **teachers and children at Medical Center Nursery School and the Acorn School, New York, NY for their hours of product testing *'Thanks to': **Mary Kenefick, Laurie Sale **Sarina Simon, Jim Wilson **Hank Kaplan Sesame Street Muppets *'Grover the Traveller, Grouchketeer Grover, Alistair Cookie': Frank Oz *'Snuffy, Grouchketeer Telly, The Twiddlebug Governor': Martin P. Robinson *'Grouchketeer Zoe': Fran Brill *[[Elmo|'Elmo']]: Kevin Clash *[[Big Bird|'Big Bird']], King Oscar the Grouch: Caroll Spinney *[[Grover's Mommy|'Grover's Mommy']]: Alice Dinnean *'A Twiddlebug Girl': Peter Linz *'Royal Pig': Howard London Parent's Guide *'Writer': Terry Solowey *'Programmer': Josh Noble ImageBuilder Software *'Producer': Marty Johnson *'Lead Programmer': Rich Schwartz *'Programmer': Eric Lang *'Art Director': Russ Zambito *'Lead Artist & Media Coordinator': Lisa Karst *'Artists': **Bob Sleeper, Tom Hamm, Michael Arnold **Lyle Booth, Jonathan Gladding, Drew King **Peter Lester, Jennifer Oxley, Katherine Schultz *'Art Production': Bryce Logan *'Multimedia Framework': Dwayne Towell, Roger Bonzer *'Sesame Street Artwork by': Children's Television Workshop *'Special Thanks': Jim Henson, Cheryl Henson __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Video Games Category:Sesame Street CD-ROM